


Kingdom hearts Lost union Bio

by TechnovoreX



Series: Bio’s [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Explanation, Other, What Ifs, bio, fan made characters, log book, lol, mostly recolours and replicas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: More characters in my story





	1. Roxanner

Name: Roxanner Strike  
Age: 25  
Title: sword master, The Twilight Sabre  
Weapon(s): dual single edge swords  
Rank: 2-Lost  
Specialty: instant weapon summon, increased accuracy 

Roxanner is a replica of the original Roxas after he died.

He is older and much taller, coming up to Axel’s height. He has longer hair in the back, and has a large scar encompassing majority of the left half of his face. He had only one eye due to the scar.

He wears the traditional organization coat, But his casual wear is similar to Roxas. On every finger (except left ring) he wears black and white rings. He wears a long sleeve white coat that has multiple checkered patterns, 3 buttons on each sleeve, fur around the end of the sleeves and collar.

His vest is zipped up into a turtle neck. The zipper is in a triangle shape, from the collar to the bottom. He sports large packs and pockets around his belt and he has leather fingerless gloves.

He is 2nd in command of the lost union, and is used for missions a lot.

He is a bit more aggressive than regular Roxas. He received his scar from Axel making Roxanner loath him, but his love for Xion is strong.

His weapons are swords. Based on the designs of oath keeper and oblivion. They both keep the handle of their respective keyblade, but the teeth (kanji) become the base of the blade, with the white sword being hollow, while the black sword has a chain that stretches down, but also wraps around the handle.

He considers Kali and Master sky as his sibling.

He acts very cold and shows distain a lot, especially towards Roxas. But he softens up around the lost union and Xion, showing his more caring side. Sometimes he wears bandages or a white mask to cover his scars.

His hobby is baking and reading. He does these to calm himself. His likes to eat fried foods like country fried steak, tempura, meat cutlet, and funnel cake.

He dislikes sweet/sour fruits like mangoes, strawberries, raspberries and plums.


	2. Kali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she kairi or namine?

Name: Kali Uchida  
Age: 18  
title: scarlet witch  
Weapon(s): magic  
Rank: 4-Lost  
Speciality: darkness control, memory magic

Kali is an alternate universe version of namine.

She has the same appearance as namine, but her hair is red and she wears a lot of black. In certain worlds she turns into a witch.

From an alternate time, basically like the original, but she was romantically involved with a replica of sora, after his death. She was best friends with Xion, and close with Kairi.

She is a member of the Lost union. She has a split personality disorder, one side being shy and timid like namine. while the other is a dominatrix, bending people to her will and seducing others.

She was given the name Kali, to not confuse her with regular namine.

She considers master sky and Roxanner as her siblings.

Her casual wear is a black dress that fades into red at the bottom, thigh high leather boots, black choker, black leather jacket with mid forearm length sleeves with ribbed shoulders, black rope bracelets, and helix earrings. She also wears a necklace with rings made of folded drawings.

Usually she acts care free, doing things in a nonchalant way, or in a professional way. She’s the member of the lost union that quickly “adopts” people into their union.

Her hobby is drawing and writing. She usually illustrates characters, scenes and items in her stories. She likes to eat desserts a lot like cakes, fudge, cookies, donuts and fruit gelatin.

She dislikes heavy foods like grilled meats, fried foods, butter heavy foods, and meaty stews.


	3. Zura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas?

Name: Zura Solus  
Age: 18  
title: keyblade wielder, ivory monarch  
Weapon(s): Crown keeper, path to heaven  
Rank: 3-Lost  
Speciality: hopeful summon, body of pure light 

Zura is a hopeful, a being comprised of pure light. He was born the same way Vanitas was conceived, a being of ventus’s extracted darkness.

He resembles vanitas. But his mask is silver with a golden rim, his skin suit is white, his hands are tinged gold and the red in his muscle suit is blue. He has golden buckles, his skirt is not shredded at the bottom and it is blue fading into white.

His eyes are a light blue and he has platinum white hair.

He is a member of the lost union. He is the light that Sora casted away when he became a heartless, sora was given light by Kairi to compensate.

He has 2 base keyblade’s. Crown keeper looks like void gear, but mostly platinum, gold and blue, and the eyes are missing. Path to heaven resembles way to dawn, but it is mainly white bird wings, with more gold and blue.

He is a hopeful, a being comprised of light and positive emotions. He completely distain darkness, and thinks pure light is perfection.

His casual clothes (when he is not wearing his skin suit) consist of white jeans, high top white leather boots, white vest with a triangle zipper and golden clips, and a white leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, ribbed shoulders, blue arms straps, golden buttons and studs, and a golden metal sun on his sleeves.

Acts almost exactly like Vanitas but he is coldly rude, has a sense of honor and self preservation, and is more sincere than you’d expect. he tends to act like the “bad boy”/ “cool” character of the group.


	4. Rikuto

Name: Rikuto Nakamura  
Age:16  
title: Keyblade wielder, forgotten shadow  
Weapon(s): way to dawn  
Rank: 5-lost  
Specialty: darkness manipulation

Rikuto is the Riku’s replica. He was brought back after the ending of KH3. He attends the school on destiny islands and lives with riku’s Mother.

He looks exactly the same as younger Riku, except his eyes are more yellowish around the iris.

He is a member of the lost union, but is rarely seen.

He has all the same abilities as Riku and his previous body.

Sky, Roxanner and Kali have “adopted” him into their group.

His casual clothes are a black leather jacket with silver buttons on the lapels, a purple tank top, blue jeans and navy blue sneakers.


	5. Hikari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC of wingblade

Name: Hikari  
Age:14  
title: Keyblade wielder, the 2nd sun  
Weapon(s): kingdom key, Guardians embrace  
Rank: 1-lost  
Speciality: personality split, grand magic

Hikari is the younger sister of Sora. She has blue eyes (brighter than her brothers), short brown hair, and is 2 years younger than sora.

She wears a purple coat, navy blue pants and high top boots. A white undershirt, black gloves, and a blue flannel bandanna tied to her waist. She is lean, skinny but very strong, she is around the height of Kairi, a little taller in some cases.

She is the representative of the lost union. When she was younger, her mother cared more for her brother then herself. She met Ventus and vanitas, and went all over the worlds.

She later got possessed by xehanort, taking the name Nyx. Since she was taken from her home at a young age, she no longer has any emotional ties to destiny islands. She hated her brother and his friends for the longest time.

But after her heart was saved from darkness, she tried to reconnect with her brother.

Her keyblade is Guardians embrace. The tips of the handle is a star, connected to C-shaped wings. The blade is skinny, which resembles a inward curved, double edged sword. 

A fleur de lis is at the tip, a star, downward pointing wing, and a quarter of a kanji for light, makes up the teeth of the keyblade.

She is on par with her brother, sometimes even overpowering him. 

Due to being possessed by xehanort, she has 2 personalities, which she can either change in between, or separate into 2 separate entities. 

Hikari is akin to her brothers personality, kindhearted and radiating happiness, while Nyx is akin to Sora-Xehanort, confused and conflicted about her life.


	6. Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sister character

Name: Annie Hikari Masterd  
Age: (before) 17 (mid) 26 (after) 37  
title: Keyblade wielder, the 2nd shadow The Mistress of Temptation  
Weapon(s): world dominator, brothers keyblade’s  
Rank: 6-lost  
Speciality: darkness control, physical enhancements

Annie is the younger sister to Krycx. She was created as a counterpart to Hikari, Sora’s younger Sister. As Krycx resembles Sora, Annie resembles Kairi, or to more precise, Xion.

She has Turquoise eyes brighter than Riku’s and black hair that reaches the small of her back, usually done in a bun or tied back. The front of her hair mimics namine’s, but her hair is more puffed out around her head. She is at first Kairi’s height, before growing to around Terra’s height. She has a more voluptuous and full body.

Curvy hips, big bust and well sculpted muscles, strong like her brother.

She wears a domed black helmet with a golden trim, when she wears the helmet her hair ties into a floating ponytail. A white incomplete heart symbol is on her mask 

She wears a white high neck vest, that has zipper curving to the right in a triangle shape, with 2 clips at the top. She has 2 triangles curving over her shoulder from her back that glows the rainbow and golden spike breast cups. 

She has golden arm armor that reaches just below the shoulder, with the openings away from the hand being larger and open. They have raised rims with a triangular trim, her right hand has a golden attachment to the back of her hand, with a black button with a golden rim.

Her left hand is similar but with 2 gold talons. Her belt has a heart sandwiched in between 2 halves of a star, she has an open skirt with an X and a heart do the back, she wears baggy pants tucked into round shin armour that has a similar design to her arm armor.

But it has the nobody symbol. She wears silver platform boots with 2 spikes at the toes, and 3 golden plates down the middle.

She is a member of the lost union. In an alternate time, she was created by the combined darkness of Sora, Hikari and kingdom hearts.

Kingdom hearts taught her everything she knows and given her all the power she wields. And after all the years of kingdom hearts praising Sora, Annie developed some sort of brother complex, wanting to be with Sora as his younger sister.

In a final battle she was about to kill Kairi, but Krycx appeared and explained their relationship, telling her that he is her older brother.

They tend to go on a lot of missions together if it regards siblings.

She has all the powers of her brother and uses his Keyblades, with her main one being world dominator and broken promise.

Her combat is mostly speed and defence oriented. She can hit hard like her brother, but she likes to surprise or parry attacks from enemies. Her magic is also above average, able to use reverse magic. 

She created reverse magic to combat multiple keyblade wielders. Reverse magic takes a spell, and turns it around. Like cure magic, turns into health draining magic, or sleep magic become waking up magic.

She also has keyblade armor called witch armor. It has a fanged jaw, and 2 large curved horns beside 2 smaller curved horns on the helmet. A cape and open skirt, large gauntlets with sharp fingers, bicep armor, sharp pointed shoulder pauldrons with spikes, and boots with side blades and toe talons.

Her casual wear is a black high neck turtle neck, silver crown necklace, black skirt, shin high leather platform boots, silver wing rings, and heart halves earrings.

She also wears shin length long skirt, white coat with fur around the neck and sleeves, a black blouse, golden talon joint rings, and golden ring bracelets.

She's like a bro-con at times, but she is mostly lazy and acts annoyed and difficult. Like if you combined aspects of vanitas and Larxene

She’s very nonchalant and likes to party a lot, drinking and sex is her forte.


	7. Fumā

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sisters. Yay!

Name: Fumā Aki Osment  
Age:16  
title: keyblade wielder, the twin key, princess of heart  
Weapon(s): kingdom key D, oblivion  
Rank: 7-lost  
Speciality: enhanced speed/agility, pure heart of light

She is sora’s fraternal younger twin sister. She looks exactly like her brother, from their hair, skin and their eyes. But the main differences from her brother is her more slimmer, light, voluptuous build, and flexibility.

She is slightly shorter, has thicker eyelashes, plumper lips, long nails and wears a smaller crown necklace with circled at the tips.

Her wardrobe is the same as sora’s, but she sports a skirt instead of shorts.

Her post-KH3 outfit consists of sora’s jacket and gauntlets, light grey tank top, black stockings, plaid skirt with black trim, boots like Kairi with sora’s shoe colors.

She is a member of the lost union. She controls flying dream eaters.

Basically she was present throughout all the games and accompanied Sora. She stayed by his side, always close to him. eventually she received a keyblade when Sora awoke, with xion’s power transferring to her.

She also failed the mark of mastery exam like her brother, but unlike him she is bitter about it.

In addition she was later found out to be one of the new princess of hearts. She was the first to console Kairi after sora’s sacrifice.

Before she received a keyblade, she relied on using magic and runes to fight.

She is weaker than her brother, but what’s she lacks in strength she makes up in speed and agility. She uses the same stance as her brother, but she also likes using it backwards.

Her combat is similar to Aqua’s, using a lot of acrobatics in her attacks. She can also use form changes/drive forms, but she can’t access anti-form or final forms.

Her casual clothes are, a red hoodie with “princess knight” written on it, a black bomber jacket with a rose and vine detail, black skirt, and black sneakers. She also wears a pocket watch with a childhood picture of her and her brother, dragon bracelet and circular tinted glasses.

She is exactly like Sora, both in personality and power wise. They have a deep bond, one that is rooted within their hearts. 

She got her powers from Ventus, and people forgot about her when namine messes up.


	8. Kumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bro

Name: Kumo Anila Osmet  
Age:19 (supposed) 25 (current)  
title: keyblade wielder, Sky king  
Weapon(s): kingdom key, Fenrir  
Rank: 8-lost  
Specialty: enhanced defense/endurance/magic 

Kumo is Sora’s older brother, who received a keyblade from a dying master who ended up on destiny islands.

He has slightly darker hair and eyes. He is slightly Taller than Axel and of similar build to Riku. His hair is short and spiky, but more matted, pointing more downward. Like a mix of young Sora and riku’s hair.

He is a member of the lost union. He controls the fire type dream eaters.

His wardrobe consist of a black hooded vest with red trim, red lightning and silver clouds along the opening, silver shirt with metallic golden clouds, red crossed suspenders with the Eraqus symbol grey fingerless gloves with red lightning bolts and gold knuckles connecting to triple plated gun metal grey gauntlets. 

He wears a eagle head belt buckle, black cargo pants with red and gold panel lines and 2 pouch pockets on the sides, rectangular red and black fabric that drapes the front and back of his pants. Large yellow and black boots with cleats, and metal face mask with rectangular vents.

When he was young he accidentally opened the door to darkness in the secret place. Sending him a few years back, to when Ventus had just joined Eraqus. Having a keyblade he was taken in at the age of 11. He wasn’t there when aqua made the wayfinders.

He was sent off on a mission but he was trapped, and the world’s time flowed differently, but he grew still. So by the time he left, the keyblade war had just ended and more than 14 years have passed, making him 25.

He returned from the world and arrived at destiny islands, just as Sora faded away. He was clearly confused when he saw many people and he fellow apprentices of Eraqus. Especially Roxas. But once they explained it to him, he vowed to find his brother.

He is stronger than Sora, but his flexibility and agility is lacking. So he makes up by using heavy blocks and counters. He has a high mana pool, but he mainly relies on power. He holds his keyblade like a knight.

His combat is close up, he enhances his strikes with wind, ice and lightning magic. He doesn’t have keyblade armor at first, but he can turn Fenrir into a keyblade glider, akin to a surf board. Depending on what magic he’s heavily relying on, his clothes will change to green, pale blue or yellow. 

He can enter a valor, and wisdom form. In addition he can enter a drive form called storm form, where he is mainly shades of grey. In this form, storm clouds form and follow him, and he can fly on one.

His casual clothes are a dark grey v-neck shirt, black dress vest with golden dragons, red lightning and silver clouds, a black snap back hat with red lines on the bill and a red K on the hat. Silver watch, leather bracelets with snow flake, wind, swirl and thunderbolt symbols.

Red and black rings, black and red army pants, and high top black and red converse. He also has a Chinese dragon tattoo that’s starts on his left shoulder, around his back and stops at his right shoulder.

Ever since he was a child he always took things slow and calculated things with a peaceful mind. He was never one to instigate anything, always one to resolve it though.

He has visited destiny islands before he got trapped, knowing of Riku, Kairi and any other subsequent friends they’ve made. But he hasn’t learned on what happened during the games. 


	9. Mizuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big sis

Name: Mizuku Ezili Nagare  
Age: 22  
title: keyblade wielder, ocean queen  
Weapon(s): diamond dust  
Rank: 9-Lost  
Speciality: combo magic, enhanced precision 

She is Kairi’s older sister. She found out their family heirloom was a keyblade.

She resembles Kairi a lot, she has long maroon hair. Usually the side of her head is tied into braids, she has bangs combed to the left and the rest of her hair is tied in a ponytail. She is as tall as aqua but more skinnier.

She is a member of the lost union. She controls the water dream eaters.

Her wardrobe consists of a black spandex halter top turtle neck, chest armor, sky blue vest with a fur collar, white sleeves with Japanese wave design, fingerless leather gloves with circular wave symbols, triple plated gauntlet armor and a slanted belt with pouches.

She wears baggy shin length black latex pants, black platforms with silver accents and blue straps, a long open dress with fur around the bottom, and with Japanese storm and wave art on it. She has an oval locket with a picture of her sister, a black choker and a metal mask with circular vents

She lived with Kairi and their grandma until the fall of radiant garden. When radiant garden fell and her younger sister disappeared, she searched her home. When she found Diamond dust, it Teleported her to twilight town.

Thankfully she was adopted by a kind woman there, where she sells sea-salt ice cream. In KH3 when Sora visited twilight town, he met her when buying ice cream and blurted out she looks similar to Kairi. Asking questions and determining her sister is alive.

She suited up and left, using portals. But since she didn’t know where she was, she world hopped, missing the war and popping up on destiny islands to see Kairi and Sora fading away. After reconciling with her sister, she started to help and support her, with all she could.

She is stronger and faster than Kairi, since she had more time to train. But she is lacking in status spells, only knowing simple cures. She prefers long range or swift combat. She holds her keyblade like a conductor.

She prefers to use water and ice spells, some times fire if she cools or boils her water magic. She can use a form change called “diamond reflector” where it become one big shield and various floating crystals, that can send magic back and absorb hits and blows.

Her casual clothes are a black and white bomber jacket with 2 coy fish on the back in a yin yang over a wave, metal bracelets with hearts, water drops and stars, baby blue undershirt, black choker, and a openable silver locket.

Black pleated skirt, white leggings, blue and white converse, and a brown satchel. She also wears a white baseball cap with a blue water drop symbol, and a tattoo of 2 fishes in the shape of a heart on her lower back.

As a child she was always the loving and caring type, treating others as family or younger siblings. But she was also irrational at some times when she gets angry.

After talking with her sister, she teases the girls (including aqua) about crushes on the other guys.


	10. Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku’s sister

Name: Suna Aker Nakamura  
Age: 14  
title: keyblade wielder, land princess  
Weapon(s): sleeping lion  
Rank: 10-Lost  
Speciality: camouflage, intelligence 

She is the younger sister of Riku. She indirectly received a keyblade from Terra, after holding her older brothers hand as a baby.

She is shorter than Kairi when she was in KH1. She has silver hair and teal eyes like her brother, but she has a scar on her forehead when she fell, but it’s covered by her hair. 

She has long hair, usually combed into 2 drills and the rest combed back, her hair parted to the right.

She is a member of the lost union. She controls physical type dream eaters.

Her wardrobe is a black and bronze lined sweater opened halfway with the collar sticking up, an ahnk necklace, fingerless beige gloves, navy blue skirt with chains and suspenders, navy blue leggings with bronze stripes, and large navy blue boots with bronze and yellow details.

She wears a Pyramid hair clip, yellow basket ball jersey underneath and a white masks that covers her eyes and forehead. It has two circular eyes that have 4 pointed stars on them.

After Destiny islands returned, but without Riku and Sora, Suna started hanging out more with Kairi. She was there when Kairi got kidnapped and followed through the dark portal.

With out realizing it, she camouflaged herself with dust and sand, disguising herself as nearby walls. She eventually followed Kairi to the castle that never was, where she appeared and helped the others against the nobodies, much to the dismay of Riku.

She trained with Kairi and Axel, aiding the others in the keyblade war. She had developed a crush on her brothers best friend, but was distraught when he disappeared.

She is much weaker than Riku, but she is slightly faster and can put her weight into her swings. But she makes up in her lack of strength with her intellect. She can think of techniques, create plans and observe her opponents on the fly.

She can use magic to manipulate earth, especially in the form of sand. She can camouflage herself, turn the ground to sand, move thought sand/earth like it’s air, create clones of sand, and create prisons/seal people in sand.

Her combat is close up and involves a lot of manipulation, using her enemies weight, height, force or weapon to her advantage. Grappling with them and using holds to disarm them.

With her earth magic, she can create bullets of magic ore which she can fire from her keyblade. With sand magic she can create armor that emulates herself if she was older, making her around Aqua’s height.

She has 2 form changes. Dust breaker changes her clothes to shades of gray and allows her to turn material to dust and back. Then there’s Druid form, where she amps up her intelligence and magic but lowers her strength.

Her casual clothes are a beige hoodie with the words “Beach Queen” on the front, blue cargo pants with belts, pocket chains and a Anubis belt buckle.navy blue crocs, with pins of pyramids, ankhs, pharaohs and lions. 

A black head band, blue headphones with yellow panel lines, gold arm bands, black choker and black fingerless gloves.

She was always a needy bratty person, but when she came close to a near death experience, she became more responsible and polite.

She was alway a background character, but never a damsel in distress. She also instigated fights, never stopping them.


	11. Corvac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong boi

Name: Corvac Geralt  
Age: 37  
title: Keyblade wielder, weapon smith, the prized blacksmith  
Weapon(s): blazing steel, forging hammer  
Rank: 11-lost  
Speciality: weapon forging, enhancement, restoration

Corvac is a magic blacksmith and a dandelion from the age of fairy tails. 

He has dark green eyes and medium length grey hair that is nose length and singed at the tips, he usually lets his hair hang down covering his eyes. He is very tall and bulky, being around double the size of most, with lots of muscle from all the forging.

He is a member of the lost union. He creates and repairs any damaged armor or weapons of the other union members

His wardrobe consists of a white shirt, a black leather apron, large baggy dark green pants smeared with soot, large leather boots with metal plates, many belts and leather pouches, and steel gauntlets that go halfway up his bicep made of many metal plates.

On missions he dons the same gauntlets and boots, but he wears clean, large baggy dark green pants with lots of side pockets, a black 3 sectioned waist cape with rectangular sections, a steel chest plate, curved shoulder armour that points up, and a helmet with a grid cover.

He was originally one of the original Dandelions chosen by the foreteller Ava. After surviving the keyblade war with his companions, they continued to hop from world line to world line.

But after a few years and their keyblade’s wearing down, he eventually learned how to repair and upgrade their keyblade’s.

For years he repaired, created and upgraded weapons, created accessories and enchanted clothing’s. He even created the first sets of retractable keyblade armour and gifted them to his friends.

But after years of creating keychains and creating armours, the world he was on fell to darkness, putting him in a suspended sleep. Only until the world was revived that he returned.

He was later found by lost union members Kumo and Mizuku when they were on a mission, having him join their ranks after explaining to him.

Since he is from the age of fairytales, his knowledge on magic is quite limited, so he focuses on close combat. He’s a heavy hitter, using strong and wide swings in combat.

He either uses his forging hammer or his Keyblade blazing steel, which evolved from a darkgnaw Keyblade. 

The teeth is shaped like a ball-peen hammer with the face round part being the teeth. The handle connects to the guard which is a circle filled with lava that connect to 2 tubes that jut out. 

The shaft is a pentagon with intersecting glowing lines that becomes volcanic rock. The guard has 1 wing that’s made of lava that curves in then out.

He likes to coat his weapons in fire magic when he can. He is able to imbue weapons and accessories with magic by using enchanted metals, runes or magic crystals like materia.

He has 3 forges around the worlds. The first is abandoned in The Land of Departure, the second is a small shop located in radiant garden. The last is the most recent and built in a medieval world.

Since joining the union he has had a forge in their base of operations.

His casual wear is a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, dark green cargo pants, brown dress shoes, and a brown satchel. Silver rings with engravings, ring and helix earrings, a black head band, silver ring and chain bracelets, and a navy blue overcoat.

He also likes to tie his hair up when forging.

He was always a carefree person, always one to go with the flow. He is proud of his work, especially in forging, where others praise him for it.


	12. Hattari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky boi

Name: Hattari Soujiro Tachibana  
Age: 25  
title: keyblade wielder, the graceful ninja  
Weapon(s): Shinobi dancer, Tanto, shuriken  
Rank: 12-lost  
Specialty: espionage, stealth

Hattari is both a ninja and a keyblade wielder.

He has teal mixed with blue eyes, and long black hair with a lock of orange, spiked up in a pompadour style. He is very lithe, skinny yet buff, he is shorter than average, but that helps in his combat.

He is a member of the lost union. He teaches others the art of ninjutsu and other spy esc skills.

His wardrobe consists of a black face mask, black folded shirt, black gloves, black compression sleeves, an orange and cyan jacket with ripped shoulders, large black pants tied around the ankle, orange and black metal gauntlets with blades, shin armor, and black combat boots.

He sometimes wears shoulder, thigh, pectoral and shoulder blade armor, a orange scarf, or a mask that has a large 3 pointed curved shuriken and a cyan visor.

He is a descendant of one of the original Dandelions chosen by the foreteller Ava. His ancestors married a noble woman, passing on the ability to wield a keyblade to some of his descendants.

His ancestors taught them all that he knew. Eventually their clan was know for their magic and special swords. Legends going for years how their swords could never be stolen.

A few years later a clan of ninjas joined with their clan. So now their descendants have magic, keyblade’s and ninjutsu. Which led to Hattari learning all 3.

He was considered a protégé, being able to summon his ancestors keyblade and excel in the art of ninjutsu. He has over 20 confirmed kills at the age of 15, and mastered all of his family’s techniques.

He was then named a ninja master, given the responsibility of teaching the next generation. But before he could do that, his world was attacked by heartless, sending him into the realm of darkness.

He wandered around for years, barely again more than 2 years until he was found by the Founding union members Arkham and Spartan.

Seeing his potential, they recruited him into the Lost Union, where he quickly befriended the other members.

Since he is a keyblade wielder and a ninja, his knowledge on elemental magic and medicinal items are quite vast, but he isn’t the best at heavy hitting, preferring to send a barrage of quick strikes or sneak up on an enemy.

He either uses his ninja weapons or his Keyblade Shinobi dancer, which evolved from a sleeping lion Keyblade. 

The teeth is shaped the symbol for wind in Japanese. The handle is a katana handle connecting to a 8 pointed shuriken with circular indents. 

The shaft is a wide katana blade with a wave pattern and the Japanese symbol for keyblade at the base. The guard has kunais, with the ring connecting to the pommel and the blade beside the handle.

He likes to use his weapons in a reverse grip, including his keyblade. In addition to using a vast array of magic, he also uses practical ninja tools.

Such as shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs, 2 Tanto, chain sickles, and hand claws.

He can create clones, teleport, create illusions, coat his weapons in magic, minor mind control, and summon creatures and others.

Since joining the union, he has taught others the basics of espionage, sabotage and other ninja training.

His casual wear is a orange and black bomber jacket with Japanese symbols and teal accents, dark blue hoodie, black jogging pants, teal and white basketball shoes, and a teal scarf.

Silver rings with engravings, ring and helix earrings, a black head band, silver ring and chain bracelets, and a navy blue overcoat.

He was always a noble and honorable person, always killing with meaning and never without reason. He is proud of his work, but respects his opponents and those he has killed.


	13. Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet girl

Name: Cordelia Alvina Delphine   
Age: 17  
title: keyblade wielder, the radiant dryad  
Weapon(s): bow, alluring life  
Rank: 13-lost  
Specialty: plant magic, spirit talking

Cordelia is a half fairy and a keyblade wielder.

She has light blue eyes with golden specks, and short light green hair, puffy, layered in a bob style, it is combed to the left. She also has a single lock of long hair tied into a braid. She is very short but developed , has lightly tanned skin, with a large bust and hips, but a thin waist.

She is a member of the lost union. She is the main person who cultivates the plants used for potions, food and medicines.

Her wardrobe consists of a green halter top and skirt, both with vine like ropes around the edges. Black stockings, black fingerless bicep long gloves that wrap around the middle finger, leather boots, and a quiver behind her waist 

She sometimes wears wooden gauntlets, shin armor, boots, armor on her right bicep, shoulder and hand, large skirt that curves into a mid shin length, and a wooden antler like crown. She also likes to wear flowers in her hair.

She is a descendant of one of the original Dandelions chosen by the foreteller Ava. Her ancestor and father were humans, who had met her mother on his travels and lived with her until his dying breath.

As a half fairy, her aging is slower than regular humans, but she is larger than most fairies.

Before his passing, her father taught her all that he knew. All the magic he was taught, and learned himself. She was praised for being the only fairy to being able to both protect and heal her fellow fairies

Deemed the forests protector, she defended against all kinds of threats. She is 17, but in human years she is 34. She has also leaned of fairy techniques, which are nature based

All the forest animals like and respect her, and for nearby villages, deemed a protective spirit to pray to. Even elves admire her.

She was eventually found by Sara and Velenzia when they were on a mission. Seeing her potential, they recommended her to the Lost Union, where she was quickly accepted and befriended the other members.

Since she is a keyblade wielder and a fairy, her knowledge on elemental magic and spiritual magic are quite vast, but she isn’t the fastest fighter, rather she is a magic and strength based fighter, due to her sluggish nature.

She either uses her enchanted bow and magic arrow or her Keyblade Alluring life, which evolved from a divine rose Keyblade. 

The teeth is a heart made of roots. The handle is a polished wooden handle connected to a bouquet of flowers. 

The shaft is a tree that tapers the further it goes, with vines wrapping around it. The guard has interwoven tree roots with glowing insides, that connect to a flower bud pommel .

She likes to use her keyblade in a double handed grip. In addition to using a vast array of magic, she also uses her special bow and arrows.

Her bow is collapsible, and she has a plethora of magic arrows, that have the same spells she knows, but for long range.

In additions, by asking for the spirits assistance, she can amp up her magic and enchanted arrows, growing much stronger in a single strike.

She also is very slow and has a terrible sense of direction, getting lost in new places very easily.

Since joining the union, she has been talking care of their garden and plants, while also teaching others how to converse with spirits.

Her casual wear is a dark green skirt with a black belt, cream colored long sleeve turtle neck shirt, thin strap plaid tank top tucked in, black tims boots, braided hair over the crown of her head.

Red tinted glasses, silver necklaces and bracelets of vines and flowers, flower and helix earrings, a dark brown gatsby hat, flower hair clips, a messenger bag, and a black and green bomber jacket hanging below her shoulders. 

She was always a carefree and lazy person, laying around in a brach or on a flower bed. She is very endearing, a prime candidate to lay back and chill with.


	14. Bennett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy boi

Name: Bennett Loreto Charmeine  
Age: 19  
title: keyblade wielder, the the devoted apostle  
Weapon(s): quarter staff, Sword of Seraphim  
Rank: 14-lost  
Specialty: light & healing magic, darkness resistance 

Bennett is a young priest and a keyblade wielder.

He has deep blue eyes and straight, shoulder length dirty blond hair parted down the middle. He is average size, fair skin, but is quite built despite his profession.

He is a member of the lost union. He is akin to an archeologist and a cataloger, who documents keyblade history and myths.

His wardrobe consists of a black tank top, long mid bicep leather fingerless gloves, long leather boots, shin armor, a white long sleeved bolero coat with a high collar covering majority of his face and connected by chains, a white vest, black trousers, large belt, and a large white waist cape.

He sometimes wears a completely armored version of his wardrobe, except for the high collar, which is replaced by 2 large armored collar pieces.

He is a descendant of one of the original Dandelions chosen by the foreteller Ava. But his mother abandoned him in a orphanage, for having a child before marriage.

Since he’s an orphan, he has no knowledge of what his background truly is. All he knows, is that he won’t abandon others like his mother did.

He was deemed the big brother of the orphanage, always helping the younger children and the nuns who worked there. He was also a prodigy, much smarter than most high ranking nobles.

Some priests came by to test all the orphans for their magical capabilities, and found out he had abnormal amounts of holy magic. 

He was immediately put through priest training, where he became the youngest priest, and eventually a cleric. He did go back to his orphanage as a caretaker.

When he protected people, he realized he could summon a keyblade. It helped destroy heartless and dark creatures easily, which garnered him fame and the possibility of becoming a bishop or pope. 

But he respectfully declined that offer.

He was found by Legacy, whom he thought was an angel or a god. Seeing his devotion, he recommended him to the Lost Union, where he quickly became accustomed.

Since he is a keyblade wielder and a cleric, his light magic and status magic are insanely strong. He isn’t the strongest fighter, but he is more agility and magic based, since he has to react fast.

He either uses his enchanted, retractable quarter staff, or his Keyblade sword of seraphim, which evolved from a diamond dust Keyblade. 

The teeth is of a golden flame. The handle is a black rod with crossing engravings and hexagonal golden rings connecting to a horizontal golden ring.

The shaft is a thin, white double edge broad sword with a golden edge and core. The guard has 6 white angel wings around the golden ring, with 2 wings at the base of the shaft. 

The pommel is a golden cross on top of a curved hammer shape.

He likes to use his keyblade in a double handed grip, held beside his head. In addition to using a vast array of holy magic, he also uses his quarter staff.

His staff is retractable, being small as a sword handle before extending. At each end is mace like bludgeons, with pointed tips.

In addition, he can create light orbs and constructs, heal minor injuries and ailments with ease, and purge darkness and demonic energy with a wave of a hand.

But he is a pacifist in heart, only using his keyblade to protect and support others, rather than attack people.

Since joining the union, he has been creating a library of all things keyblade’s and mythologies from all over the worlds. He even memorizes his categories by memory.

His casual wear is a black shirt with a white cross and vine details, a black belt, white ripped jeans, black converse, blue plaid shirt tied around his waist, and a white and silver bomber jacket, and a man bun sometimes.

Circular Rainbow tinted glasses, silver and gold cross necklace, silver bracelets, ring and helix earrings on his left, and a hanging cross on his right, and silver rings with different engravings of saints. 

He was always a caring and calm person, always understanding and a pacifist at heart. He doesn’t distain violence, but hates to cause harm to loved ones and innocents.


	15. Arulia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mech girl

Name: Arulia Ferro Cinnabar   
Age: 20  
title: keyblade wielder, the spunky mechanic  
Weapon(s): giant wrench, gauntlets and boots, driving piston  
Rank: 15-lost  
Specialty: engineering/mechanics, metal magic

Arulia is a half dwarf and a keyblade wielder.

She has vibrant green eyes and short black hair styled in a bob cut, with purple highlights on the inside, with bangs swept to the side. She is average sized, has fair skin, yet has lots of muscle, due to her hobby.

She is a member of the lost union. She is responsible and has helped create most of the devices, vehicles and other large machinery that the unions use.

Her wardrobe consists of dirty, dark blue overalls, a copper short sleeve, a utility waist, harness, thigh and bicep belt, bulky dark silver gauntlets and boots with large fingers and toes, welders goggles, a respiratory mask, and extra leg padding.

She sometimes wears a blue and copper armored suit, complete with a synthetic metal skin suit, segmented armor based on muscles, a round helmet with a green visor, and compartments for her tools.

She is a descendant of one of the original Dandelions chosen by the foreteller Ava. Her ancestor and mother were humans, who had met her father while searching for a weapons smith.

As a half dwarf, her aging is slower and she is more average in height, but her muscle mass is similar to a Amazon’s.

her mother and father taught her all that they knew. So her swordsmanship and knowledge of machinery are excellent, except for most forms of magic, which she is poor at.

She quickly became a prized and famous black smith. Making tools and weapons for many and earning a fortune, which she used for her parents retirement.

Many from far away places pay good money for her works. Even some royalty and nobles commission her to create things.

She was eventually found by Sky and Babylon when they were on vacation. Seeing her potential, they recommended her to the Lost Union, where she was quickly accepted and created many of the unions machinery.

Since she is a keyblade wielder and a dwarf, her knowledge on machinery is amazing, but she isn’t the fastest fighter or the best at magic, rather she is a strength based fighter, due to her developed muscles.

She either uses her giant wrench or her Keyblade Driving Piston, which evolved from a treasure trove Keyblade. 

The teeth is trident shaped, made of a screwdriver and open pliers. The handle is a pole coated in black rubber, connected to a large gear. 

The 1st half of the shaft is a hexagon with a piston in the middle, while the second half is a long screw. The guard has robotic arms with pistons in the upper part, and flat head screw driver parts jutting out parallel to the shaft.

She likes to rest her keyblade on her shoulder in a lax stance. In addition to using her immense strength, she also uses her huge wrench, and enchanted gauntlet and boots.

Her wrench is a typical adjustable spanner that is about 5ft long. she also has her enchanted gear, with increased striking and lifting power, resistant to extreme temperatures, and boosters.

She has retractable machines. Like turrets, shields, support robots, and other machines that could be used in battles. She is also able to copy other machines at a glance.

She also has a poor sense of time, always getting lost in her work and forgetting to eat, change or even bathe.

Since joining the union, she has been creating and helping create the vehicles, devices and other machinery that the unions use during and off missions.

Her casual wear is denim overalls with flowers sewn in, a white t-shirt with a sears photo of flowers, black moto boots, a purple headband with 2 gears, and a beige blazer.

Multiple gold and silver rings, a Celtic hammer pendant, a bead, leather and string bracelets on her right wrist, rainbow colored rubber wrist bands on her left, and circular glasses

She was always a hardworking and compassionate person, always putting her love and effort into her work. She is very reasonable and charitable at times .


	16. Raia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free boi

Name: Raia Astor Scirocco  
Age: 17  
title: keyblade wielder, the unbound breeze   
Weapon(s): Jian, Storm Chaser  
Rank: 16-lost  
Specialty: wind magic, weather sense

Bennett is a half spirit and a keyblade wielder.

He has grey eyes and long pink hair, with half of it is swept back into spikes and the rest as bangs and framing his face. He is shorter than average, lightly tanned skin, and a lithe physique.

His eyes tend to glow a bluish hue when using his powers.

He is a member of the lost union. He is   
More of a bounty hunter, there to just complete missions that suit him.

His wardrobe consists of a fitted white jacket with puffy dirty brown fur along the cuffs and hood, a light grey turtle neck vest with a triangular zipper, fingerless leather gloves with steel knuckles, black leather pants, and black boots.

He also wears silver pants, many belts around his waist, a waist cape with a fur sash. He sometimes wears these large curved boots that allow him to hover and maneuver quickly, and a mask with a blue visor.

He is a descendant of one of the original Dandelions chosen by the foreteller Ava. His father was a weather spirit that fell in with his human mother.

Ever since he was young, he knew that he was special, since he could control air and wind currents. He was avoided as a child, all except for his family.

He learned the skills of his ancestors, and some other abilities from his mother. But he was deemed a failure, due to his magic being unstable.

His mother loved him dearly, but she died during a massacre. Only then did his spirit father appear before him and saved him from being killed.

His father brought him to the spirit realm, where he explained to him his heritage and how he and his mother met. He also explained that his spirit heritage was the reason why he couldn’t use other magic.

He was told he is a wind spirit, meaning that he can only use wind and air based magic. Even after learning this, he was still determined to grow stronger and make his mother proud.

He still trained as a keyblade wielder, but was taught the flowing wind, and thunder clap styles from his father. He was also gifted an ornate sword by his father for learning those techniques.

He was found by Kumo and Tempest, who also favour wind magic. Seeing his affinity for wind magic, they recommended him to the Lost Union, where he quickly became friends with Cornelia.

Since he is a keyblade wielder and a wind spirit, speed and wind magic are second to none. He isn’t the strongest fighter, but he is more speed and skill based, since he can overwhelm enemies.

He either uses his spirit metal double edge Jian, or his Keyblade Storm chaser, which evolved from a missing ache Keyblade. 

The teeth is off white wing curving upwards. The handle is a grey rod with spiral engravings connecting to curling wires that resembles clouds.

The shaft resembles swirling winds that’s wide at the base then gets thinner towards the tip. The guard has silver S curved metal that connects to the bottom of the shaft, with 2 wings curling around the cloud. 

The pommel is a circular swirl with a yellow green thunderbolt.

He likes to use his keyblade in a single handed grip pointed outwards. In addition to using his strong wind magic, he also uses his Jian.

His Jian is made of durable spirit metal. It’s sheath is dark blue with golden cloud details. The blade is simple but the handle and guard are similar to the sheath.

He can also fly, walk on air, create wind tunnels and strong wind currents, control his weapons with wind like Telekinesis, and increase the power of his strikes with compressed wind.

But he ambitious and determined, using the best of his abilities to defeat enemies effectively.

Since joining the union, he has been completing missions while improving upon his techniques, and creating a new one called the Heavenly Whirlwind dance.

The flowing wind style focuses on swift movements and agility, the thunder clap focuses on speed and concentrated strikes, and the heavenly whirlwind uses his wind magic in addition to swordplay and martial arts.

His casual wear is a blue yukata coat with sky details and a white falcon on the back, a white long sleeve shirt, black harem pants, a black fanny pack slanted on his waist, pink, white and blue basket ball shoes, and green bucket hat.

A light blue bandana tied into a scarf, black and brown wooden, and silver rings, leather dragon bracelet, wooden tile bracelet, a blue smart watch, tornado earrings, a Chinese trigram necklace, and a anime fang detail face mask.

He was always a ambitious person, always striving to be the best. But he learned how to stay calm and control his emotions from his training. He is a joker, playing pranks one in a while.


End file.
